Tenant du titre
by Elro
Summary: Quel temps radieux pour un concours de pique-nique. Et un Hobbit est bien déterminé à ne pas perdre ! OS. Défi du poney : "Pique-nique"


**Nous revoici pour un défi qui m'aura donné un peu de fil à retordre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira néanmoins parce que j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Et maintenant, j'ai faim !**  
 **Encore un Edgar pour cette session, mais promis, avec Fofolle, on ne s'était pas donné le mot ;-)**

 **Bonne lecture à tous et toutes.**

* * *

Edgar Potiron toisait le monde qui l'entourait du haut de son incontestable supériorité.

Il fallait bien dire que fort de ses victoires écrasantes lors des six dernières éditions du concours, les autres n'étaient à ses yeux qu'un saladier de compote de fraises sur une nappe à pois : une faute de goût.

Ces affreux amateurs ne voyaient en ce concours régional de pique-nique qu'un agréable moment à passer en famille ou entre amis. Où donc était ce bel esprit de compétition ? Cette rage de vaincre qui rendait la victoire encore plus belle ? Car si Edgar aimait gagner, il aimait encore plus voir le regard déconfit des perdant, les larmes aux yeux des ménagères et des enfants, ainsi que le piétinement jaloux des imbéciles qui avaient bêtement espéré.

Le concours commencerait officiellement dans quelques minutes et pourtant, certains groupes étaient encore en train de s'installer. À quelques mètres de là, ses voisins, les Bouclebrune et les Piedtondu, lui donnaient des envies de meurtre.

« Tu as bien pris la couverture ?  
\- Parce qu'on doit prendre notre couverture ?  
\- Bien sûr ! Chacun doit apporter la sienne, ce sera plus festif.  
\- Mouais, on va surtout être tous collés les uns aux autres et il n'y aura pas assez de place pour la nourriture. Tu en as pris suffisamment ? On ne sait même pas qui il y aura à ce pique-nique. Certain qu'ils vont tous venir les mains dans les poches et essayer de nous voler notre pitance. Mais je serai là à veiller, tu peux me croire !  
\- Que nul ne pourra approcher la main de ton assiette ? Oui, je le crois ! Maintenant va chercher les enfants et éloigne-les des carottes. Bah Mémé, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?  
\- Je couds toutes nos couvertures ensemble ! Une couverture par famille, c'est trop peu. Hors de question que mon beau-fils soit coincé de toutes parts par des étrangers ! »

Tout le monde aurait dû savoir que tout était question de préparation. Cela faisait des mois que Edgar était venu repérer le terrain, qu'il avait choisi l'emplacement idéal. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il était venu couper les branches mortes du magnifique saule pleureur qui l'accueillerait, qu'il avait nettoyé les abords du ruisseau, qu'il avait ratissé les galets qui en jonchaient le fond. Cela faisait des jours qu'il montait la garde pour empêcher qui que ce fût d'approcher l'endroit désiré, qu'il peaufinait chaque détail, de la couleur des nappes au contenu alléchant du panier gourmand en passant par la coiffure de ses jolies invitées.

Rien ne devait être laissé au hasard. Rien.

Il se souvenait encore de ses débuts où, tout naïf qu'il était, il s'était absenté. À son retour, il avait découvert qu'un Hobbit plus motivé que lui avait caché une bouse de vache sous la nappe, l'humiliation avait été totale, tant au point de vue olfactif que du regard de pitié que lui avait lancé un membre du jury qui passait, comme par hasard, à proximité à ce moment-là.

Depuis ce jour, jamais plus il ne s'était laissé prendre. Il avait bien évidemment lancé son enquête pour savoir qui l'avait ridiculisé ainsi. Et l'année suivante, il s'était fait un plaisir de lui lancer un sourire plein de mépris au moment de recevoir son prix. Et celle d'après… toutes celles d'après.

Cette année, il avait opté pour une certaine simplicité. La nappe bleu uni était parfaitement repassée et des boutons de roses y avaient été cousus. Une corbeille de fleurs des champs agrémentait le tout. Le panier d'osier sombre était négligemment, et de manière parfaitement étudiée, entrouvert, laissant apparaître une miche de pain bien cuite et encore chaude qui embaumait. Une terrine de pâté aux morilles était posée juste à côté. Il n'était pas encore temps de sortir la tarte aux légumes et sa petite crème aux herbes, les rillettes de poisson, le plateau de fromages, la salade de fruits, la confiture de baies, la tourte aux framboises et la bouteille de vin de Bree qui lui avait coûté un bras.

Ses deux jeunes cousines – il en avait cinq, mais il n'avait choisi que les plus jolies – prenaient la pose et riaient élégamment à chacune de ses plaisanteries. Leurs tenues étaient impeccables et leurs jolis chapeaux de soleil à rubans mettaient une touche finale à ce plaisant tableau. Edgar aurait aimé ajouter aux deux jeunes filles un faon couché à leurs côtés, mais malgré toute sa détermination, il n'avait pas réussi à en convaincre un seul.

Son cousin Edmont aurait aimé se joindre à eux mais il était connu pour être l'un des Hobbits les plus laids de sa génération. Et pour Edgar, il était tout bonnement impossible qu'une telle créature vienne troubler le tableau idyllique qu'il présentait. Pourtant, Edgar avait changé d'avis en découvrant l'incroyable talent de son cousin : il sifflait divinement bien. C'est pourquoi, hissé discrètement dans le saule pleureur depuis deux jours avec un peu d'eau et une corbeille de fruits, Edmont imitait le chant des oiseaux pour agrémenter ce parfait déjeuner sur l'herbe d'une musique enchanteresse.

Le jury avait enfin commencé à vadrouiller entre les différents emplacements et il fit signe à Edmont de donner le meilleur de lui-même s'il voulait une part de tarte.

Et plus tard, lorsque madame Bouclebrune commença à crier que son mari avait disparu après s'être aventuré seul dans le bois avoisinant, il n'entendit rien. Il venait de remporter le prix du Meilleur Pique-nique Régional de Comté pour la septième fois consécutive. Avec toute la modestie dont il était capable.


End file.
